


Asking Loki dirty questions

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki centered, Loki's POV, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV Third Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Loki gets asked some questions about his sexual preferences, but the God of Lies doesn’t always answer truthfully. Luckily, the narrator of this story is able to shine some light on the matter.





	Asking Loki dirty questions

**Author's Note:**

> For my Loki RP-blog I participated on Sinday and people got to ask him questions about his sexual preferences. I answered 12 of them (I took one out and changed it for another question, so if you’ve been following along that evening on my rp-blog, there is a question in this fic that wasn’t asked and answered that evening). I wanted to collect them and share his answers on my main too.This is how I personally headcanon some of Loki’s sexual preferences. Brought to you from [this meme](https://rp-memes-and-things.tumblr.com/post/186593455700/naughty-little-meme).

**Do you use your tongue when you kiss?**

“I always do,” Loki said simply. “You humans seem overly fond of my Silver Tongue, so why would I not use it?”

He wasn’t going to elaborate why, but the reason why he always kissed with tongue wasn’t because it was more pleasant to kiss with tongue, but because kissing someone without was more personal. A kiss on the lips was up close, a caress, a show of affection, and that was something Loki didn’t like.

For him there was a fine line between sexual acts that showed affection, and sex just for pleasure. And sexual acts of affection were out of question - they didn’t happen! It meant that someone had gotten close to him, and that was something he wouldn’t allow to happen. Caring for someone was a weakness, and weaknesses could be exploited. It was better to let them live the lie.

As if someone could even care for a monster like him…

  


**Do you like to cuddle after sex? Anything else for aftercare?**

“I am not overly fond of cuddling or touch in such a fashion, no matter the circumstance,” Loki answered a little bitter.

There we were again. It was the same reason as the question: ‘do you use your tongue when you kiss?’. Cuddling, the most horrid form of affection he simply couldn’t stand. It gave him the feeling of being smothered and, weirdly enough, he associated hugs with his mother. Not something he wanted from his bed-partner.

“I also do not need aftercare,” he hissed between his teeth, agitated by the question. “That is a human invention.”

On the rare occasions that he allowed his bed-partner to have control over him, they were better off with getting out of the room quickly once they were done. Though he loved what they did to him and made him do, he equally hated it. And once he had the ability to think properly again, he felt ashamed. That sense of shame, that feeling of being debased, he covered up with anger. A lot of anger! Enough to lash out viciously at the other, his sight going red and enough rage to kill.

No, better they left quickly, unless they were willing and able to take the brunt.

  


**Where on your body are you most sensitive?**

“Apart from the usual? My hands.” His agitation was gone and he had answered the question as if he was saying something quite obvious. Maybe he was.

If one thing is important to a sorcerer, it are their hands. It is through which his Seidr flowed and with what he could sense the world. The pads of his fingers told him a thousand things about the object or person he was touching, and the middle of his hand held the tiny piece of skin through which his Seidr flowed when used.

Not to mention that if he was nervous he was always fidgeting with his hands, either to make him feel grounded and give him a sense of self, or because he was digging his nails in to keep a lid on negative emotions, the pain a different focus.

Loki rarely let someone touch his hands. He even frowned upon a handshake. Too sensitive.

  


**When and how did you lose your virginity?**

And there it was; that one dreaded question he didn’t want to answer.

“I cannot remember,” he lied.

Oh, how he did remember. It wasn’t noteworthy or memorable, and yet he did. Like it was yesterday…

That horrible prank which had been preceded by a lot of mockery, and Fandral ushering him into the brothel with a grin plastered on his face. ‘Come on, Loki. Always with your nose in those dusty books. I know things far more entertaining,’ Fandral had said. He had been at it for days, even riling up Thor, Sif and the other Warriors of Three. Eventually they had managed to get him into the brothel with some false promise - a lie - because, of course, as the God of Lies he did not only tell lies, he attracted them as well.

Granted, the woman had been good at what she did, but it had always felt off and unreal to him. When he had walked out of the brothel with a blush on his face they had laughed and teased him. ‘Better than books, huh?’ and ‘Now you are a proper man!’

Loki had not answered them and had scurried to his chambers as if Hell itself had been on his tail, locking himself up for days.

  
  


**Most public place you’ve had sex, or would like to have sex?**

“Mortal, you are currently standing in my throne room. And it is not the only throne room I have ever been in. Take an educated guess.” Loki grinned mischievous at the memories.

Oh yes, the amount of times he had sex in the throne room or even on the throne, wasn’t even countable on two hands anymore. Whether it had been here, or in Asgard, or another realm he visited.

As a young Prince he had quickly figured out he wanted to sit on that throne, no matter what circumstance. And right here and now on his own throne it was a show of power, control, and how his army worshiped him.

Well, that was if he could get passed the minor phobia he had for other people touching him; especially Humans.

  


**Favorite sex position?**

“The other person bend over before me,” Loki said while the grin on his face broadened. “That way I have access to every part of their body and can steer someone just the way I like.”

Of course, that was a major part as to why he liked doggy-style so much, but it was also because it made him feel powerful and in control. As said he could take control of every inch of his partner’s body, be it pulling their hair to make them come closer to him, or shove their face in a pillow and rob them of their senses. The curve of their back over which he could run his fingers, or just enough access to slap them on the ass to make them clench around him. He could grab wrists to hold them, or easy access to snake around their waist to tease their sex.

Yes, a most favorable position indeed.

  


**Daddy kink, yes or no?**

“No!”

And that firm answer was all the answer to it there was. He didn’t need to doubt or think about it for one single second. It was one of the things that put him off immensely. No matter if his bed-partner begged and danced to his every whim to get that request granted, if he had a say in the matter it would not happen!

As if he needed that at the place where he shared pleasantries of the flesh. He had six children, one of which he even birthed himself, and the people that called himself his father or should be called his father…

As if he didn’t have issues enough. The word ‘daddy’ was forever tainted for him. The thought alone distressed him already.

  


**Anything else that is an absolute deal breaker in the bedroom?**

A look of utter dismay formed on the God’s face as he mumbled, “Chains.”

Oh, how he loathed them. It wasn’t because he didn’t like to be tied up - he was quite fond of that actually - but it was the _ sound _they made.

In his long lifetime he had walked tethered in chains to trials and judgement so many times, that he now associated that sound with it. And, inevitably, he associated it with the punishment that would follow.

If it could be prevented, he would keep chains from the bedroom with all means he had available; whether they were destined to be used on him, or by him.

  


**Do you have any specific kinks?**

“Not in particular. The list of things I do not like is a lot shorter than the ones I do like.”

Mostly, Loki was fine with everything - the joyous perks of being the shape-shifter and changeling in every sense of the word. Whether it be requests from his bed-partner, or his own desires, he was usually game for almost anything.

Though, it was always a surprise for his bed-partner if he was willing to grant them what they requested. It usually preceded a lot of begging.

There was, however, one thing he was very fond of when between the sheets. “Say my name!” he chuckled and then grinned predatory.

  


**Would you rather give or receive oral sex?**

“I like both equally. Though I have been told I am very skilled at giving,” he answered haughty, a little smile playing on his lips.

One did not have a Silver Tongue only to speak. How he loves to see his bed-partner squirm, moan, beg and cry as his tongue teases their flesh. Making them ride their highs while screaming his name, or teasing them mercilessly until they were begging him to make them come. The little goosebumps rising on their skin, their eyes rolling back in their heads. Oh yes, he was fond of giving because he loved playing his bed-partners like fiddles.

Yet, on the other hand he equally liked to receive, but there weren’t many who satisfied him enough in that regard. It was often a little lacking and somewhat disappointing, especially if he gave them the control. Better put a hand in their hair to guide them until he lost all sense of self and ended up fucking their mouths.

  


**Are you loud in bed?**

Back was that predatory grin that made his green eyes glimmer with mischief. “That depends on how many times I need to tell you to say my name or have to command you to beg.”

Well, he covered that up nicely. Truth was, Loki could be very loud, but that highly depended on the circumstances. Whenever he was in control, he would be loud with words. Mostly because he wanted things - and he always gets what he wants - and thus he would need to make a lot of commands for the other to know what he desired from them.

On the more rare occasions where he wasn’t in control, he would be verbally with words as well. Often to be unruly enough to get what he wanted, teasing and challenging his bed-partner.

And then, lastly, there was the ultimate rare occasion where Loki wasn’t in control, but didn’t need his words either to get what he wanted. Simply because he could brat all he wanted and would only gain the opposite, or because someone had gagged him. Whenever he zoned out and the other played his body like it was an instrument, he would make sounds like an instrument! His moans, cries, whines and other little sounds would resonate in his mind for days afterwards, the memory mocking and shaming him deeply.

  


**How often do you masturbate?**

“Between hunting for magical objects, dealing with you humans and the idiots who call themselves my family, I do not have a lot of time for such minor pleasures,” Loki lied. The lie was that he _ did _ have time - a lot of it actually and as a result he was often bored - but that didn’t mean he would fill the emptiness with well… that!

Mostly, if he did have pleasures of the flesh, he would wait until he had found someone to toy with. Or someone to toy with him, depending on his mood.

That being said he still had the stamina of a God; in every sense of the word. Months without sex were not uncommon, he would survive that. Months for him were like minutes to mortals anyway. So why masturbate if he could just wait until he had found a bed-partner which was so much more satisfying?

Whenever he did pleasure himself, it was only to get the edge off.

“And it is not that I exactly keep count. Once every three months?” he questioned himself and then nodded. “That sounds accurate enough.”

  


**Do you swallow?**

“Yes,” Loki shrugged.

The answer was so simple and there really wasn’t more to it. He didn’t have a fluid-kink, but Loki didn’t mind either.

Most times he didn’t even have the option not to swallow, the other’s hard member so deep in the back of his throat that he otherwise would choke on the spill. It was the eternal blessing of having a Silver Tongue and over a thousand years of experience - one could take someone very fast very deep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
[Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
